


The Warmth of Your Touch

by lego_flans



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, tsundere taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_flans/pseuds/lego_flans
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a seemingly normal third year high school student. Though it may seem like that at first glance, he actually hides a deep secret from everyone - his ability to see ghosts and apparitions. One day, in a strange turn of events, a weird boy he just met suddenly confesses to him and tells him that he knows his secret.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Warmth of Your Touch

_She’s sitting there again_ , Taeyong silently thought to himself as his gaze landed on the long-limbed pale lady who sat on the edge of the train station platform. Of course, other people do not seem to notice. Taeyong is the only one who can see her, after all. He brushed it off, once again. Just like those other busy mornings he saw her there.

Taeyong forgot when the first time he saw an _apparition_ was. He had tried digging up his early memories but as far as he could reach down into memory lane, he had always seen those weird deformed creatures lurking everywhere. Before he knew it, he had grown used to seeing them on the edge of the train station platform, on the sidewalks, on top of trees, by the window next to him in the classroom, or even inside the comfort room as he succumbed to the call of nature. Despite having to look at those macabre horrors every waking day of his life, Taeyong eventually learned not to let these things bother him anymore.

As far as Taeyong is concerned, he never got anything good out of his ability so he has always considered it a curse. However, as long as he would not openly pay attention to them, he believed that it would be okay.

They were not harming him, anyways—except maybe for that time when he was in middle school. The same long-limbed pale lady who sat on the edge of the train station platform got up and asked Taeyong if he could see her. She towered over him and craned her neck down to his level, carefully eyeing him. Taeyong almost passed out while he was doing his best to avoid eye contact. He was still grateful that he got out of that one encounter in one piece. He had always been proud of his concentration skills, after all. However, he would be lying if he said that he did not almost wet his pants in the process. He was a measly thirteen-year old, for goodness’ sake!

Currently, Lee Taeyong, eighteen years old, is in his last year of high school. This time, he believes that nothing could ever faze him so much anymore—especially not the cheap knockoff horror movies that frightened his friends to the point of sleep-depravation. He had seen far worse than a burnt man with scissor hands or a killer demon clown, that those films have become quite comedic to him at this point. But it didn’t mean that he never gets jumpy when some creature suddenly jumps on his face.

But despite the things he has been seeing, Taeyong believed that he had been living a pretty ordinary life.

Just like every other normal day, he is early again to school today, probably being the first person to arrive in the room again. After all, he was elected the class representative. Needless to say, there were a lot of responsibilities that came with that position; one of which was monitoring the classroom before class hours to make sure that there was enough chalk, erasers, and whatnot for the teachers to use.

Despite playing a difficult role bombarded with all kinds of work and tasks, Taeyong appreciated how it made him busy that he forgets about his weird condition. It kept his mind off the weird apparitions, allowing him to breathe freely every now and then.

He checked his phone for the time—7:20 AM, the screen flashed.

_Forty minutes left until Homeroom._

There was still a lot of time left so he decided to take his sweet time striding along the _empty_ hallways, while ignoring the headless janitor sweeping the floor with his mop.

 _Yup_ , _that’s normal_. Taeyong would actually be more surprised if he did not see the apparition at all.

However, as he passed by the window of their classroom, something out of the ordinary caught Taeyong’s eye. Despite seeing extraordinary horrors each day of his life for as long as he can remember, there was still some things that Taeyong could consider weird. Just like what he was seeing at that moment—a student who already arrived at Classroom 3-A before him.

 _Okay, that’s new_ , Taeyong thought to himself. In the past years of his school life as class president, he kept a straight record of being the one who always came to the classroom first. Yes, even during the times he was sick. Even though Taeyong was not vocal about it, he takes pride in his punctuality. Not that it’s a competition, though.

Brushing it off as a mere coincidence, Taeyong continued as if things were normal. They were, really. He slid the door to the classroom open and did his best to casually walk right in, while eyeing the other student from time to time. It had been a very long time ever since he walked on someone else before him in the classroom and it was the time before he kept being elected into the position of class representative. Right, it was when Taeyong was still in first year high school. Ever since then, his batch mates have always elected him into the class president position.

Their reason? They loved how they could always depend on Taeyong.

Upon entering the classroom, Taeyong noticed that he couldn’t see the face of the young man who sat in the back row, right next to the window, since he was reading a magazine that he held up to his face. He knew all of his classmates like the back of his hand but couldn’t recognize who that person was. Neither did Taeyong know who among his classmates had the gall to bring magazines to school, knowing that it’s against the handbook rules. After placing his duffel bag on his desk, he decided to approach his classmate exactly three rows behind his seat.

While approaching his classmate, Taeyong noticed that this person was slouching on his back and his legs were so long that they visibly slid out from under the desk. Well, almost everyone in his class was taller than him, anyways. Despite his neighbors gawking at how “tall” he is, his classmates were just on a different level.

“Good morning,” Taeyong began. His voice is calm and soft, but with a tinge of authority. “I’m sorry for scolding you this early in the morning but magazines are forbidden in school.”

“Ah,” the other boy gasped, immediately bringing down the magazine from his face. He frantically looked around the room, wide-eyed. It took some more turns before he gazed back at Taeyong. “Y-you can see—I mean right of course you do, so uh you’re speaking to me?”

The moment the other boy lowered the magazine from covering his face, Taeyong, once again, found a lot of things strange.

The young man had large brown eyes, a sharp nose, and plump pink lips. What was weird about that? Despite how surprisingly good-looking this boy is, Taeyong swore that he had never seen him in school before. Though, their school has been known to house quite the number of students. Heck, Taeyong does not even know everyone from his batch yet. But it was very weird how this student was hanging out in a classroom that is not his.

Secondly, aside from bringing magazines to school, Taeyong even noticed that the boy was wearing piercings on his ears—another violation. Additionally, instead of wearing the school blazer, he is in a hoodie. Taeyong deeply inhaled and tried to consider if this boy is a transferee, who is still new to the strict school rules. Or, maybe he was a delinquent. However, his reaction upon Taeyong calling his attention erased that possibility from Taeyong’s mind.

Finally, the reaction. He found the boy’s bewildered reaction strange. It was not like Taeyong said anything weird or provocative for him to overreact that way. But it was also as if the boy was shocked at the fact that Taeyong was talking to him in the first place. Overall, he just assumed that this boy was quite the oddball.

“Well, there is no one else in this room, is there?” Taeyong kept his composure despite the thoughts rapidly swirling in his mind.

The other boy only gaped at him, speechless. He blinked a couple times before his mouth formed into a wide, lighthearted smile. Before he spoke, he cleared his throat.

“Right, of course. I’m sorry.” he lamely responded. Despite apologizing, the class president found it disconcerting that the other boy was smiling through it.

Taeyong exhaled a deep sigh. “Maybe you’re not yet familiar with the school rules.” Despite what he said, Taeyong’s voice was soft and not a volume raised. He looked at the boy with a look of concern rather than a distressed glare. It was just like those times he reprimanded Mark for coming home late. He was used to situations like this. “What’s your name? Are you a transferee or a freshman?”

For a couple of seconds, he didn’t respond. The peculiar boy shyly averted his gaze from Taeyong before saying, “Yukhei. My name’s Wong Yukhei and I’m a first-year student.”

“I see. Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Taeyong. Third year.” He smiled accommodatingly at the other boy. “I’m sorry but I have noticed that you have quite the number of violations. The magazines, those piercings on your ears. Also, you’re not allowed to hang around the classrooms of other years. Finally, your uniform. Your sweater had me fooled for a good second but shouldn’t leave your blazer at home next time. But don’t worry, I understand. You’re still a freshman so you might not know the school rules all that well so, fine, I’ll let it pass, okay?”

Yukhei dumbly stared at Taeyong’s face as the latter was enumerating his violations in detail. He only snapped out of his daze when the class president finally finished talking. The only thing that registered into his mind was when Taeyong said “I’ll let it pass”.

“Oh, ah, thanks for sparing me,” Yukhei blurted out. “Sorry for bothering you, though.”

“It’s okay,” Taeyong reassured him. “Just don’t do them again, yeah?”

“Alright, got it.” Yukhei smiled right back at him pushed himself up from the table. “Well, I guess I should get going now. See you around.”

With younger boy now standing at full height, Taeyong got to see how tall Yukhei really was, the latter towering over him. He observed that his eyes are only on level with Yukhei’s chin. He swore that this boy could be about ten centimeters taller than he is. A little startled with Yukhei’s overwhelming height, Taeyong took a few steps backwards on reflex before saying, “Bye.”

Yukhei slung his sports bag on his shoulder and walked over to the sliding door before he suddenly came to a halt.

“Oh, right!” he yelped, letting go of the door handle.

“Hm? You forgot something?”

“Yeah, I did. I guess,” Instead of walking over to where he sat when Taeyong walked in on him, Yukhei went over to the older boy. The latter sported a perplexed look on his face as the freshman approached him. “You’re right, I forgot something.”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at him. He wished it was not physically obvious that his composure had been chipped the moment Yukhei started walking towards him.

“I wanted to ask you,” Yukhei scratched at the top of his head before focusing his gaze on Taeyong, eyes brimmed with intent and focus. He breathed in. “To go out with me after school. Please.”

Obviously, there was nothing that could prepare the class president for what the younger boy. At that moment, Taeyong forgot to care about maintaining a calm façade. He felt his face warm up and his hands get clammy. Not a single word could escape from his mouth. He was busy thinking if he had heard it correctly.

 _Did he just ask me out on a date? What the heck, we just met! This kid might be nuts._ Taeyong was silently losing his mind. But before taking too long, he mustered up enough courage to finally reply. Terribly.

“Huh? But we just met… This is all too sudden,” Taeyong tripped and stumbled on his words. He somehow hated himself for sounding like some sort of female lead character in a cheesy drama but he could not help it.

Taeyong begrudgingly knew that he is quite popular in the school since he was also part of the student council. There were also some girls and boys who had confessed to him before but this was the first time that someone confessed to him upon first meeting (in person, not just in a love letter).

“Sorry, I guess it didn’t sound right,” Yukhei apologized. “There’s just something about you that got me all excited. Is that the right word? I don’t have such a great way with words. I can’t really explain right now but if you just come with me after school, I promise I’ll tell you everything. Now’s not a good time since you know, time constraints.” He flashed a wide toothy grin but the anxiety in his voice couldn’t be masked.

Taeyong doesn’t know if everyone who confesses their feelings of affection says it like that. He wouldn’t know because he has never done it. But for starters, he was too overwhelmed with what was happening that his mind cannot keep up. His composure is completely falling apart and he does not know how to piece it back together when an attractive tall boy he just met is in front of him, seemingly belting out a confession.

“I don’t know,” Taeyong mumbled, trying to hide his flushed face with his hand. “This is all moving too fast. If you would just let me think.”

“I know this might be asking for too much but please, trust me on this.” His voice deeply fell and his gaze was very intense yet sincere.

The longer Taeyong returns Yukhei’s gaze, the more he was absorbed into those hazel eyes. As if compelling him to actually take the younger boy’s hand and let the latter take him out on a date right after classes. Even though they just met. Despite being Yukhei being as imposing as he is eccentric. However, for some reason he could not explain, Taeyong wanted to follow him. Indeed, it is not every day that someone confesses their feelings to him. And if things go south, Taeyong assures himself that he will do everything to successfully get out of that sitch.

“F-fine, maybe I can hear you out later,” Taeyong conceded at last, his face still dusted pink.

“Woah, really? Thank you so much!” Yukhei’s voice broke out of excitement. In his outburst of emotions, and in a turn of events that Taeyong did not expect, Yukhei suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. “You don’t know how much this means to me. Well, at least not yet.”

It was at that moment that Taeyong felt his soul leave his body as Yukhei wrapped his larger build against his relatively thin frame. Yet, once again, he noticed something odd with the taller boy. Despite brimming with radiance, Yukhei’s touch is unnaturally cold. Before the class president could react, his junior pulled away and enthusiastically said, “I’ll meet you at the back of the school gym later!”

And before Taeyong could properly process what was happening, Yukhei bolted his way outside the classroom. His heavy footsteps trailing off could still be heard while Taeyong stood there by his seat, completely dumbfounded.

 _Okay, what just happened?_ He could only think. Despite the peculiar things he has been seeing every single day of his life, this particular encounter with a strange schoolmate take the cake, hands down. After all, that was his first time experiencing something as bizarre as a confession at first sight. Or was it? He wouldn’t know better, anyways.

It was the most eventful morning he ever had in his eighteen years of living. First of all, it was the first time someone came to the classroom before he could. It was also the first time he had to deal with such a troublesome kid who is not a delinquent. It was the first occurrence when someone had confessed their feelings to him and ask him out on a date right off the bat. Finally, that Yukhei kid was the only person who made Taeyong lose his composure in school. Basically, Taeyong would never forget this morning he met Wong Yukhei—the weirdest person ever.

His wandering gaze landed onto the blackboard and he regained his senses after what seemed like an hour of being suspended in a daydream.

“Right, I have to check for the chalks,” he muttered to himself and exhaled a deep sigh.

**

While he was walking towards the school gym, Taeyong kept asking himself why Yukhei had easily convinced him to comply. Why he was so compelled to believe in the sincerity of the boy’s eyes. Could it have been his convincing looks? Charisma? On that matter, Taeyong knows that he cannot deny how unbelievably attractive the younger boy is, even though he probably wasn’t trying at all. But aside from that, Taeyong cannot really explain what came over him the moment Yukhei pleaded in front of him like a demanding puppy.

Taeyong was so lost dwelling in his own thoughts that he completely forgot all about the disfigured creatures that prowled almost everywhere in sight. They were nothing compared to the mind-consuming force that is Wong Yukhei. Even though Taeyong considers himself a rational person who does not like getting into trouble or sitches, there he is, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_Alright, if things go south, you can always run away. You shouldn’t get kidnapped. Mark still needs his big brother._

Behind the school gym is a small orchard where the student council room lies deep within. The trees were huge and were looming over Taeyong as the nets of leaves filtered the mellow orange light from the afternoon sky. However, as one goes deeper into the orchard, it gets darker as the cluster of trees knit together closer. Because of that, the walkway towards the student council activity room becomes dimmer as the afternoon slowly creeps to dusk.

It was not a question to Taeyong how many apparitions he had seen as he was traversing that path after student council meetings. Despite being used to seeing those kinds of things, Taeyong admits that it gets a lot more horrifying when it is darker. The atmosphere thickens and overflows with an ominous energy that makes Taeyong feel sick until he gets out.

Once, he almost passed out when a spider with a human head jumped off from a tree in front of him while he was walking across that pathway. Good thing he was accompanied by Jaehyun, their student council treasurer, at that time. The bad outcome, however, was that the treasurer probably thought of him as a weirdo ever since that night because Taeyong clung to him like a frightened koala. Nevertheless, he always found it a lot easier for him to deal with those things when he was not alone.

He doesn’t like staying in that area at all. It’s very secluded and almost no one goes there unless it’s for some funny business. With that thought in mind, Taeyong grew a little more scared. Why there, of all places anyways? Could Yukhei be planning something malicious? Anxiety further gripped his heart as he fails to find Yukhei while he was looking around for about five minutes.

 _Maybe I should just go_.

But as Taeyong was turning around, a couple of footsteps pattered behind him.

“Yukhei?” his stride comes to a halt.

Expecting to see Yukhei behind him, Taeyong turns around.

It wasn’t Yukhei.

Behind him, there was a small boy in a tattered kindergarten uniform, skin rotten pale and eye sockets hollowed.

Taeyong quickly turned on his heel but he could not run away. He froze in place as sweat began trickling from his temples as he slowly turned on his heel, pretending not to see the animated corpse. He could not even bring himself to breathe.

“You..? S-see… meeee..?” The little boy’s voice was raspy yet shrill, akin to the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

 _Shit, I just responded to it, oh no, oh no_.

Taeyong felt panic and discomfort coil around him as he feels the child slowly approaching him. It was one thing he learned after years of these paranormal encounters. Every time he showed the tiniest bit of awareness or attention towards the apparitions, the creatures in question always seemed to notice. Thus, drawing themselves to him even more, to the point of clinging to him.

The thing Taeyong just wants the most at this moment is to go home. Needless to say, he has had enough of this day. He was on the verge of running away for his life when he heard it. Taeyong couldn’t believe it but he would not be mistaken as well—it was a human voice.

“Leave him alone,” a familiarly deep voice commanded from behind Taeyong. “I won’t let you lay a finger on him.”

Whoever this person was, Taeyong wanted to thank him with all his heart but he was too scared to turn around. His knees felt weak and his legs were frozen in place. Please, he just wanted to go home so bad and swear to himself never cross paths with the boy named Wong Yukhei ever again.

“It’s okay, Taeyong hyung. He’s gone now.” The same boy with the deep voice reassuringly said. The moment the boy spoke again and Taeyong grew sure of its familiarity. Indeed, he knew whose voice it was. It was none other than the junior who confessed to him just this morning.

“Yukhei?” He had a lot of questions in his mind that he was dying to ask but he was choking on his words as he was trying to process the moment. He finally turned around and saw his conclusion to be proven. Indeed, the apparition of the child was gone and only his tall junior was standing in front of him.

“It seems I was right after all,” Yukhei mused. “You’re an extraordinary person.”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong finally manages to squeak out something.

“You saw the little boy, right?” Yukhei said.

 _Oh, so that was what he meant this morning._ Taeyong would lie if he said that he was not, at all, disappointed about being too assuming with the confession earlier. But that should be the least of his worries at this moment.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He didn’t want to admit it, having lived all his life not telling a single soul about his paranormal ability.

“And you can see me.”

“See you?” Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat.

It was not like he had no idea of what was going on. He was just scared to think because honestly, everything he found strange about Yukhei that morning would make sense. The reason why Yukhei was so surprised when Taeyong talked to him. The reason why Yukhei felt so cold to the touch. The reason why Yukhei can also see the deformed apparitions.

“You can’t possibly mean…”

“There’s no use in denying what you can see. You proved yourself this morning since I’m just like them,” Yukhei explained. “A ghost.”

“You’re joking,” Taeyong remained in denial as he was losing all of his cool. For some reason, this boy named Yukhei only has to breathe for Taeyong to completely lose himself.

“But you’re not deformed like them. There’s no way you’re…” Taeyong trailed off. “Unless, are you pranking me? Confessing to me as some kind of sick joke? Dressing up a little boy in rags to scare me? Do you think it’s funny? Well, it’s not. I should’ve known you were going to pull off something stupid when you dragged me here.”

Taeyong couldn’t control the words that were continuously rolling off his tongue. It was as if he was speaking on his own accord, without his brain filtering anything. He was so fixed on denying his ability and putting the blame for everything on Yukhei because the latter is the exact reason why he’s been having the most stressful day of his life.

“No, please calm down. I know it’s a lot to take in but I can explain.”

“It is.” Taeyong finally breathes out. “And I don’t want to deal with it. So, you know what? I’m going home and pretending this never happened, okay? I’ve had enough today. Don’t worry I still won’t report anything to the disciplinary committee. Just leave me alone and we’re good. Bye.”

“Don’t go, please.” Yukhei choked on his words as he unrelentingly grabbed Taeyong’s wrist. “Not when I finally found you. You’re the only one who can help me. Just please, listen to me! I’m so, so desperate.”

Yukhei’s grip was undeniably ice cold. As cold as it feels to be in a presence of an apparition.

Taeyong accidentally meets Yukhei’s eyes with his, exchanging glances for a brief moment. Inside the older boy’s mind, he wanted to shake Yukhei’s grip off of his wrist but the moment he saw those deep brown eyes twinkling with sincerity and brimming with tears, his resolve weakened, rendering his strength ragdoll-like. Taeyong had no idea why Yukhei just had that effect on him even from the moment they met.

All his life he never felt safe to talk to anyone regarding his condition but all of a sudden, a tall boy with sparkling eyes comes along and makes Taeyong vocally acknowledge his ability without being aware of it. He obviously hates it. The feeling of being vulnerable. But in a single day, everything fell apart in front of a stranger who seemed to know his biggest secret. Nothing prepared Taeyong for this. Unlike for those other situations he could have prepared his composure for.

While Taeyong was still unsure about Yukhei’s honesty, there was no doubt that the child he had seen earlier was a genuine apparition. Taeyong has dealt with them for so long that he could tell a dressed-up human from the real thing. With Yukhei, however, he is not certain for it was the first time he saw someone who looked very human. After all those doubts, Taeyong was sure of one thing—Yukhei saved him earlier. That was real. Maybe it would not be so bad to give him a chance, after all.

“Okay, fine,” Taeyong conceded, still visibly annoyed. “I won’t run. Just let me go.”

Yukhei immediately let go of Taeyong. The latter straightened out his creased cuff and sat on the nearest bench. He patted the space next to him, signaling for the other boy to sit there. However, there were still traces of the irritated expression on his face.

“What a relief.” Lucas wiped the tears off his cheeks. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. How much it means to me.”

Okay, maybe Taeyong felt a little guilty, looking at Yukhei’s tears. He really looked like a kicked puppy a while ago that Taeyong could not help feeling bad for him, despite being so confused and angry at the situation.

Closely observing Yukhei, he noticed that despite the boy’s large stature, he acts very young. Of all the things he wanted to ask first, having established that Yukhei is indeed a ghost, he wanted to know how he died at such a tender age. However, out of politeness and concern for Yukhei, considering the way he had been acting so far, Taeyong reconsiders asking that question for another time.

“Now explain.” The older boy instructed. “I’ll listen.”

“My brother’s actually a lot better at explaining this but I’ll do my best. I don’t know where to start but I guess with myself? I am a wandering spirit, just like those things you see. All of us were once living people, just like yourself, hyung. Then we died, so we’re like this.”

“But your appearance is very different.”

“Right, that. How I still look human. My brother said that people have regrets. And some take these regrets to the grave. When people pass on unsatisfied, they can’t go to the afterlife so they’re stuck here in the living world. Then, if spirits wander for too long, their souls end up rotting. But someone like me can still be saved since my soul hasn’t decayed yet. Because like, I’ve only been in this state for half a year. I just have to do something about my unfulfilled wishes before it’s too late.”

“So, let’s cut the chase there. You need me to help you with your unfinished business? Is that why you needed me?” Taeyong suddenly felt a pang of guilt pierce his chest. While he was busy protecting his secret and pushing Yukhei away in the process, he was not aware of what the younger boy was going through. While his secret was at stake, he did not know that it was a matter of eternal depravation or happiness for Yukhei.

Despite being strangers, Taeyong cannot find it in himself to let something so terrible happen to Yukhei when he has the power to help him. It was an inherent trait of his—being unable to resist helping someone. Especially because Taeyong’s heart is easily touched. Perhaps, that was also one of the reasons why his classmates kept entrusting him the class representative position. It has brought some good and bad things to Taeyong but he wanted to give Yukhei the benefit of the doubt.

“You’re right,” Yukhei smiles. “I was just so scared earlier when you were walking away. You were my only hope and I don’t want to let you go and I’m so glad you stayed. Else, I wouldn’t have known what to do.”

Maybe this would be the time that something good could finally come out of the ability that Taeyong had dreaded so much.

“I’m so sorry for acting the way I did earlier,” Taeyong apologized. “I didn’t know and I was so scared since I never actually talked to anyone about my condition before. But I should ask, since whether or not I help you is still up to me, right?”

“What is it?”

“I want to know what your regret is. The reason why you stayed.” Taeyong said, his gaze piqued with curiosity. “So that I would know how I can help you. It better not be something that has to do with killing, stealing, or doing crimes or I’m afraid I can’t help you with that.”

“Relax, hyung,” Yukhei said. “It’s actually kind of lame so promise me you won’t laugh, okay?”

“Okay?”

“It’s so stupid, you might get mad at me for hassling you like this.” Yukhei beats around the bush.

“Out with it already, Yukhei.”

“Fine,” the younger boy took a deep breath. “I wanted to experience what it was like to be dating someone.”

Taeyong’s nose betrays both himself and Yukhei as he releases a loud snort. Honestly, he could not help it. In the first place, he was expecting something as intense as revenge for his family or if toned down, a message for someone who could not see him anymore. Taeyong was so nervous for nothing.

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t laugh.” Yukhei pouted.

“Sorry,” Taeyong said, still holding back his laughter. “It’s just that I expected something else. You were so serious that I was thinking you would expect me to kill someone.”

“Would you have preferred that?”

“Oh, goodness, no. Not at all.”

“I told you, it’s a very lame regret. What a reason to be stuck here in the living world, right?”

“As much as I’d like to agree with how stupid it is, I can’t.” Taeyong snorts. “It would be hypocritical of me, anyways.” Yukhei shoots him a puzzled look when he said this.

“But that being said, you do understand what this entails, don’t you?” The older boy can’t bring himself to say it but he does, anyways. “We have to become lovers.”

“That’s right but at least it’s not doing a crime. Though, I’m just worried I could be forcing you too much especially if you don’t swing that way. But don’t worry, I think that we don’t really have to be in love with each other. We just have to feel that we are. I guess that would be enough. And you don’t have to think about it too much because I’ll really do my best.”

“Hey, honestly,” Taeyong tried to calm him down. “I don’t really mind that. As long as I’m in love, I guess I’m in love. No matter who you are. Plus, I’m actually more worried about how difficult it is to fall in love with me, even though it’s just for pretend.”

“Wait, you’re saying?”

“I’ll do my best to help you, Yukhei.” Taeyong finally said.

“Really?” Yukhei blurted out in disbelief. “You’re cool with being my pretend-boyfriend for my sake?”

“Well, if you’re fine with me,” the older boy averted his gaze, hiding how flushed his cheeks obviously appeared in the orange glow of the afternoon sun. Again, Taeyong has this half-blessed and half-cursed trait of being unable to ignore people in need. “Though, I’ll warn you, I never experienced being in love. I don’t know if I could be of much help with making it feel real.”

“You’re such a good person, you know that?” Yukhei ignores what Taeyong said in the end. Before the latter could react, the younger boy threw himself onto Taeyong, pulling him into a tight hug. It was still cold but it somehow felt better than before.

 _Good person_.

The words reverberate inside Taeyong’s mind. His classmates have always called him reliable, smart, and considerate. After all, he’s class president. Those were to be expected of him. No one ever called him a good person—even his friends. And yet, here is the most peculiar stranger he ever met in his entire life, whom he only knew for less than a day, calling him a good person. Taeyong’s heart clenches. Even after Yukhei pulls away.

“We can both figure it out along the way.”

“I hope,” Taeyong said. “I just hope it wouldn’t be too awkward.”

“That we’re both men?”

“No, doofus. That I’m alive and you’re not. People might look at me weird if I start talking to thin air in a restaurant.”

Yukhei hummed. “I can ask my big brother if he can do something about it.”

“Wait, you’ve been talking about your brother a while ago, too,” Taeyong is intrigued. “Your brother can see ghosts, too?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei said it as if it’s no big deal. “He’s also into magic and stuff. If you want, I can introduce you to him tomorrow. I can pick you up after school.”

“Moving fast, aren’t we?” Taeyong chuckled. “We just became lovers today and you’re introducing me to a family member tomorrow. Today has sure been stressfully eventful for the most part.”

“That might have been my fault,” Yukhei said. “Sorry.”

“You don’t say,” Taeyong sighs, his gaze landing back on his wristwatch. “Well, I think I have to go home now. It’s getting quite late and I feel like I used up all of my energy.”

“I can walk you home, then.” Yukhei offered. “That’s what boyfriends do, right?”

“If you want,” Taeyong slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. It was also the first time he walked home with someone else. But now that he has a boyfriend, even if it would just be for pretend, Taeyong thinks that walking home with someone might not be so bad.

“Who knows, you might come to fall in love with me as I walk you home.” Yukhei joked.

“You wish I were that easy,” Taeyong chortled.

**

The moment he comes home, Taeyong hurriedly locked himself into his room and screamed into his pillow. When he bid Yukhei a coy _see you tomorrow_ , he didn’t expect that Mark was watching television inside the living room. And by chance, he had to be resting on the couch right next to the door, too. So, he obviously heard everything.

As Taeyong made his way into his room, he had to deal with a pestering Mark who kept asking him who the person he was with. It was hard enough trying to explain the situation to himself so what more to his nosy sixteen-year old little brother.

After everything, Taeyong still couldn’t believe that today was real. That today happened. Indeed, there is a first for everything but Taeyong can only take so much in a single day. In his whole eighteen years of living, he didn’t get to imagine that he would find someone to talk to about his strange condition. Or talk to a ghost about that. Much more date that person in question. Hell, if he would travel back in time and tell himself that he’s going to have a ghostly fake boyfriend in the future, he would only scoff. Funnily enough, Taeyong is living that reality.

Everything was hard to take in. However, Taeyong couldn’t pull himself out of this situation anymore. Especially now that Yukhei’s miserable state had been exposed to him already and only Taeyong has the power to help.

Looking back at it, Taeyong doesn’t think that the situation is too bad. The solution was easier than he had initially expected. Even though he finds falling in love with someone for the first time difficult, he would rather do it than steal or murder. Taeyong just doesn’t know how to make it feel real enough for Yukhei to be satisfied. How would he recreate the feeling of being in love when he had never truly felt it in the first place? But damn, if he’s not going to do his best to help, anyways.

“Hyung, it’s time to eat,” Mark interrupted his thoughts by knocking on the door.

“I’ll be there, I’ll just change my clothes.” Taeyong responded, getting up from bed.

“Don’t get too busy texting your lover,” Mark smugly teased from the other side of the door.

“You little—” Taeyong snapped back. He opened the door but his little brother was gone. “He’s too keen.” He sighed as he returned to his dresser to change into his sweats, ignoring the long black hair that draped outside the windowpane.

Taeyong just decided to close the blinds.

**

The next day, after dismissal, Taeyong found something very peculiar about the school gates. And no, it wasn’t the two-headed man that perched on the tree beside the guardhouse. That was normal for Taeyong. What wasn’t, however, was the crowd of people loitering by the school gate, congesting the way outside.

“My god, he’s so tall and handsome, it’s unreal!” a girl squealed and hit her friend out of excitement.

“Could he be a celebrity?” Taeyong heard another girl from the crowd say.

“I haven’t seen him on TV before but he totally belongs there.” came a reply.

Out of curiosity, Taeyong poked his head out of the crowd to check what was really going on out there. Maybe he could help sort things out as a student council member, so that the Disciplinary Committee doesn’t have to be involved. Nevertheless, Taeyong was wondering if there was a taping for a television drama or movie around the area going on.

Then, the person everyone was drawn to called out to Taeyong.

“Hyung!” he jumped up to get Taeyong’s attention. The latter’s heart sank to his stomach when he repeated, “I’m over here!”

“What in the…” Taeyong muttered under his breath. Of course, he recognizes who it is.

Wong ‘I died without dating anyone so I’m stuck in the living realm until Taeyong becomes convincing boyfriend’ Yukhei.

He showed up to the school in a black biker jacket and ripped jeans, like some bad boy that came out of a poorly written cliché fanfiction. He only needs a motorbike, then he would pass as a perfect bad boy fanfiction archetype.

Despite the questions that were racing inside his head, Taeyong cleared his throat, preparing to take care of the situation with his signature proven solution—a calm negotiation and a grateful smile.

“Everyone,” Taeyong projected his voice, loud enough for everyone in the crowd to turn their heads at his direction. It seemed that they noticed the pinned band of cloth on Taeyong’s shoulders, which bore the insignia of the student council, for the crowd’s noise fell to mere whispers.

“Please don’t congest the school gates. Everyone will be in bigger trouble if this gets to the Disciplinary Committee so please do follow.” Taeyong continued. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

The crowd dissipated as Taeyong instructed. After all, they did not want to get involved with the Disciplinary Committee. Additionally, many people in the school recognizes Lee Taeyong because of his student council member status and his good looks, which was popular among both girls and boys.

As Taeyong was passing through, he could still hear the exchange of whispers from one student to another.

“Does that person know Secretary Lee Taeyong?”

“He even called him ‘hyung’.”

“I wonder what kind of relationship they have.”

At that point, Taeyong already felt the brewing rumors that would greet him in the face the next day at school. Thanks to Yukhei for showing up and drawing so much attention to himself. But to be fair, would it really be Yukhei’s fault if people were drawn to him? Taeyong already knew this from the moment they met but indeed, there is no use in denying that Yukhei is overflowing with charisma and appeal.

When Taeyong finally freed himself from the crowd, he was only glad that he finally got out alive. He just wanted to get out of the pool of gazes and rumors directed at him.

“There you are, hyung!” Yukhei enthusiastically greeted him, just like an excited puppy who greets his owner after a long day of being separated from each other. “The guard wouldn’t let me in without an ID so I just waited outside.”

Though it did tug at Taeyong’s heartstrings a little, he decided that he wasn’t going to have it. He grabbed Yukhei’s wrist and dragged him away, “Please, let’s get out of here.”

“You were so cool when you told the crowd to dissolve, hyung. I didn’t know you were that powerful!” Yukhei continued to beam in amazement, as if unable to read the mood.

Taeyong couldn’t care any more about what the other students were saying behind them. Probably something about holding hands, but whatever. Taeyong is not new to being the subject of rumor and gossip, anymore. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Get on,” Yukhei straddled the motorbike, patting the space behind him.

_Wow, of course he would have a motorbike, too._

“Wait, where are we going?” Taeyong asked before getting on the bike.

“My place,” Yukhei explained. “So, you can meet my brother. I told him about you and he seemed interested to see you. Oh, I think he’s also done with school this time.”

“Ah, okay. We did talk about that yesterday.”

“You drew too much attention to yourself, Yukhei.” Taeyong mumbled, but he gets on the motorbike anyways. His authoritative façade completely drops.

“Were you jealous? You know I only have eyes for you. Plus, it’s less awkward this way, right? Because everyone will be able to see how attractive your boyfriend is.” Yukhei snickered. “Oh, and hold on tight.”

“You stupid sweet talker,” Taeyong gritted his teeth, repressing his laughter. Even though Yukhei couldn’t see his face, Taeyong hid his blushing cheeks by burying his head into Yukhei’s back while he held on to his waist.

This time, as he holds onto Yukhei, he notices that the boy was still cold to the touch. What only changed was that he had a physical form that everyone can see, regardless of having Taeyong’s ability or not. Every time he feels Yukhei’s cold body temperature, he is continuously reminded that everything about this was temporary. Yukhei is a ghost and Taeyong is there to help him pass on to the afterlife before he turns into a monstrous spirit.

Taeyong is only here to help Yukhei out. There is nothing more to it.

“What I actually meant was, how you made yourself visible. Yesterday, when we ran into my friend, he didn’t notice you at all.”

“About that, well I told you my brother knows magic, right? This medicine doesn’t last long, though and he told me that I shouldn’t use it a lot.”

“Oh,” Taeyong gasped, suddenly remembering their conversation about Yukhei’s brother. “Your brother must be really amazing. And caring, too.”

“He is,” Yukhei agreed. “Though I make fun of him all the time. Wait, don’t tell him I told you that.”

“I can somehow relate. My little brother teases me a lot, too.” The older boy sighed. “You might want to meet him but I don’t want you two to gang up on me.”

“Maybe you can introduce him to me some time,” Yukhei said.

“He might like that. He’s also funny.”

“Like me, Taeyongie?”

Taeyong then bursts into uncontrollable laughter but he was careful not to lose his grip. “What the heck is Taeyongie? No one even calls me that.”

“It’s a special nickname given by yours truly,” Yukhei clarified. “Boyfriends and girlfriends do it, right? I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“Oh god,” Taeyong cringed so much he wants to bury his face even deeper into Yukhei’s back. “Don’t call me that when we’re in school. It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh no, do you hate it? I can think of another one.”

“No, Taeyongie’s okay,” Taeyong found it hard to suppress his laughter when he tries to say the nickname Yukhei gave him.

“It’s not like I hate it,” he mumbled. Taeyong’s hold on Yukhei’s waist tightens, making the latter yelp in surprise. It’s cold but it only makes him wonder how Yukhei felt to the touch when he was still alive. Probably, he was also as warm as he was radiant.

**

Much to Taeyong’s surprise, the house doesn’t look out of the ordinary at all. In fact, it’s not even a house—it’s an apartment.

“Your family lives in an apartment?” Taeyong asked, curiously looking around.

“No, just my brother and well, me.” Yukhei explained. “It’s closer to our schools since our house is a lot farther in the countryside. And well, let’s just say I never left.”

“I see. You must love your brother a lot, huh?”

“I don’t tell him that,” Yukhei admitted.

After Yukhei parks his motorbike in the parking lot, the two of them make their way upstairs to where Yukhei’s brother stays. The building seemed like a normal apartment complex but it didn’t seem well-maintained to Taeyong. The railings were lined with rust and the stairs eerily creaked with every step, as if it would collapse with the slightest force. Cobwebs lined the ceilings and spiders dropped from the flickering lightbulbs.

Taeyong felt a chill run down his spine. Even though he was already used to it, there was something about a creepy environment that somehow made the presence of apparitions worse. In fact, ever since he arrived to the complex, his eyes have been avoiding the little girl who sat by the railings.

“Are you scared?” Yukhei threw him a concerned look.

“I’m used to it,” Taeyong whispered back, just audible enough for Yukhei to hear.

“You can hold my hand, if you like.” The taller boy teased him.

“Hitting on someone every single chance you get isn’t that much of a turn on, just saying.” Taeyong scoffed.

“Aw, even if it’s a guy as attractive as me?”

Taeyong cannot help bursting into a fit of laughter. Though he couldn’t deny the truth behind Yukhei’s self-confidence, there was something about the way Yukhei says things that seems to send Taeyong’s sides hurting every single time.

Yukhei led the way to his brother’s apartment unit. Despite the worn-out state of the building, the doorbell seemed to be functioning since it made a sound when Yukhei pressed it.

“You know, when I’m not in my physical form, I used to pass through these walls to get in. Never knew we had such a lame doorbell jingle.” Yukhei said.

Taeyong was about to say something back but then, he heard the doorknob clacking and he was rendered nervous. A young man still dressed in his school uniform opened the door. Despite being older, Taeyong noticed that he was a lot shorter than Yukhei.

“I should’ve known you would steal my motorbike, Yukhei.” he shot his little brother a disappointed glare. “I had to rent a rusty bike to get to school.”

“Aw, you love me anyways,” Yukhei simpered.

“Shut up.” Despite brashly looking away from Yukhei, his face suddenly lightens up when he sees Taeyong standing beside his brother.

“Taeyong, right?” He enthusiastically greeted him, with a congenial smile and a handshake. “I’m Kun, Yukhei’s brother. Please come right in.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taeyong smiled back at him.

The first thing that came to his mind when he found out that Yukhei’s brother was into magic is that, despite being amazing, his place would probably look like a cult hideout—no offense. Chocked full with robes, cauldrons, newt eyes in jars, or whatever. But there was none of that. Taeyong was somehow relieved.

It was actually more normal than what he had expected. The place was well-kept despite the whole apartment complex exterior looking like a place straight out of a horror movie.

“Please take a seat, I’ll prepare tea for you.”

“Oh, but you don’t have to,” Taeyong declined the offer. “It’s okay.”

“No, I insist.” Kun asserted.

“Ah, thanks.” Taeyong could only say, awkwardly resting himself on the couch.

“Yukhei, you buy your boyfriend something to eat in the convenience store. My wallet’s on the table.”

“You don’t really—” Taeyong tugged on Yukhei’s sleeve, keeping him from going.

“It’s okay, I insist.” Yukhei imitated his brother with the same expression. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh, thank you,” Taeyong said again. He watched as Yukhei hurriedly grabbed the leather wallet from the table before proceeding to scamper out of the unit. While inside, Taeyong and Kun could still hear the pounding of heavy footsteps against the metal floorboards outside. The pitter-patter of Yukhei’s steps eventually trailed off until there was nothing but silence inside the unit.

“You have a nice place.” Taeyong tried to break the ice.

“I always clean when I’m stressed. It’s a pretty weird habit of mine. But even if I have some quirky habits, I hope my brother didn’t say something weird about me.” Kun said without looking up from his chore. “He likes exaggerating things.”

“Well, actually, he—” Taeyong was about to tell him about the times when Yukhei said that he admires his brother. However, he remembered promising Yukhei that he wouldn’t tell. Taeyong grins but complies to the promise. He wanted Yukhei himself to tell his brother that.

“He only told me that you knew magic and you could see ghosts, too.” Taeyong said.

“Is that so?” Kun leaned on the counter as he waited the water to boil. “There aren’t many of us, you know? See, I was so glad Yukhei came across you as he was wandering about. He finally found someone who’d help him pass on. Especially because I can’t.”

“I have to admit, I was actually surprised when he told me about the thing he regretted.” Taeyong said. “It wasn’t what I expected.”

“I know, right? It’s such a lame reason for him to stay.” Kun said with pained laughter. “But I know he has his deeper reasons. It wasn’t just because he merely wanted some romance in his life.”

“What do you mean?”

The kettle shrieked a high-pitched wail as steam pours right out of its spout. Kun turns off the stove and lifts the kettle off of it. From where he was seated, Taeyong couldn’t quite see the expression on Kun’s face but something was telling him that he was hiding something about Yukhei’s unfulfilled wish.

“It might be better if he’s the one to tell you.” Kun said, pouring the ginseng infused water onto a glass mug. He walks over to the couch and hands it to Yukhei. “I know he’s a lot to handle but as his brother, I ask of you. Please take good care of him, Taeyong. You’re the only one who’s capable of helping him right now.”

There is a forlorn expression on Kun’s face as he tells Taeyong this. When Yukhei was there earlier, he seemed so carefree, acting as if everything was normal with his little brother still there. But in fact, it wasn’t.

According to Yukhei, it had been six months ever since he passed away. In that period of time, it’s very likely that his brother wasn’t able to grieve properly because he was still lingering there, unable to pass on. As if he was still alive.

“And if possible, it would be nice if you were to actually fall in love with him.”

Taeyong almost lost his grip on the cup he was holding. In his head, he repeats the words “fall in love”, then he thinks of Yukhei. It has only been a day ever since they met and Taeyong suddenly remembers that he had to fall in love with this young man one way or another. However, he has a hard time believing that he could fall in love in such a short period of time that it scares him.

He can’t make it feel real if he had never felt it in the first place. Taeyong was afraid that he would not be able to satisfy Yukhei’s wish, thus be responsible for the horrible consequences.

“It’s okay if you just don’t mind the last thing I said,” Kun added, exhaling a deep sigh. “I might be too selfish. I know it isn’t easy for you, too.”

“You’re such a kind brother,” Taeyong simply tells him. “Yukhei is so blessed to have you. I mean, you even helped him with your magic today.”

“It was the least I could do for him.”

“I’m sure he appreciates it more than you think.”

“Really?”

Taeyong nods before taking a sip from the ginseng tea. “You make good tea.”

“Thanks, Yukhei can’t make it even if his life depended on it. Once, he almost burned our kitchen back at home.” Kun laughs as he called the memory back to mind.

Taeyong almost spits out the tea as he imagined Yukhei doing his best but failing miserably. Yukhei was big but with the way he acts, he seemed like the type to be clumsy as well. Taeyong finds that quite endearing, to be honest.

Time seemed to pass by quickly as the two exchanged numerous stories about their encounters with ghosts and of course, Yukhei. They also talked about magic simple magic tricks and basic spells. Intrigued, Taeyong asked for Kun’s phone number in case he wanted to learn some magic.

Not before long, Yukhei came home with steamed buns from the convenience store. Kun also asked Taeyong if he wanted to stay for dinner but upon looking at the time, he suddenly remembers that he had to head home soon before Mark starts blowing the kitchen up in an attempt to make omelets.

“I’ll give you a ride home,” Yukhei offered.

“It’s fine, I can take the subway.” Taeyong politely refused.

“The spell will last until midnight, it’s fine.” Kun assured him. “He can take you to your house.”

“Also, I’m your boyfriend so I care for your safety, you know.” Yukhei added.

Completely flustered, Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to say something back, so he only averts his gaze elsewhere. He was also more embarrassed of the fact that there was literally someone watching them. And that person wasn’t having it.

“Please just go before you get disgusting here, Yukhei.” Kun rolled his eyes.

Yukhei stuck his tongue out in response to his older brother but he then turned to face Taeyong. “You heard him, let’s go.”

But before they went on their way back downstairs, Taeyong quickly thanked Yukhei’s brother for his hospitality, to which Kun nodded and waved back in response. Then, he and Yukhei were on their way back to the Lee residence.

“Where do you want to go next?” Yukhei asked him out of the blue. “Like when you’re free.”

“I don’t know. Where do you want?” Taeyong threw the same question back at him.

“I’d like to eat in my favorite barbecue place in the town center.” Yukhei quickly replied, as if that answer was premediated. “I used to go there with my friends.”

“Then let’s go there.” Taeyong said as he rests his head against more comfortably Yukhei’s back.

“Sure? It’s okay with you?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

“Well, no.” Yukhei quickly reacted. “So, is next Saturday lunch time good? I don’t want to be cramming up your schedule so much. But of course, I’ll still walk you home every day.”

Taeyong felt some heat rush up to his cheeks when he realized that Yukhei was being considerate of his time. He only hums as a response.

 _So, he does care for my personal time_. Taeyong thought to himself. He found it completely unbelievable how kind Yukhei is to him. Even though he might be a little pushy and overconfident with himself, he wasn’t too bad of a person. He might seem like a hyperactive teenager but he also knows how to show concern and consideration.

“I also want to see the places you like,” Taeyong said in a soft whisper that he doesn’t let Yukhei hear. By the end of the day, Yukhei’s body was still cold as the night breeze, yet basking in his presence felt similar to cozying up to a hearth.

Taeyong then remembers what Kun had said earlier about how it would be nice if he were to truly fall in love with Yukhei. If only he could control it, he would choose to fall in love with Yukhei already so that the latter could be saved as soon as possible. However, this whole “falling in love business” was proven to be more difficult than it initially seemed.

“We can both figure it out along the way,” Taeyong recalled Yukhei reassure him. He finally relaxed a little.

**

Friday afternoons somehow hit differently. Even though one is stuck doing work for an entire afternoon, it would be alright just because they would see it as their body’s last hurrah before the weekend drops and they are once again free to do whatever they want to their heart’s content.

The same somehow goes for Taeyong, as he wraps up his monthly student council meeting report so he could finally turn it over to their year level coordinator. As Student Council Secretary, he never runs out of tasks, despite the weekends drawing near.

Outside the window, everything was already swallowed by the night’s embrace. The moon gleamed along with the twinkling stars that looked similar to scattered glitters on a black canvas. As he felt each hour pass by, Taeyong sensed fatigue slowly inevitably creep in on him. Despite his attempts in convincing himself that he could finish the report in one go.

Then, he briefly glanced over across the table, at his sole company inside the student council room in the wee hours of the afternoon and the most hardworking member of the council that Taeyong has ever worked with—their treasurer, Jaehyun. The latter’s eyes were strictly glued onto the screen of his laptop, without even looking down on the keyboard as he continues to type his monthly financial report. He seemed to be going with a rhythmic momentum, as if there was nothing in the world that could distract him from his work until he finishes it.

 _God, he’s working so hard_ , Taeyong thought to himself. _Maybe if he can do it, I can do it, too_.

Steeling his resolve, Taeyong pulled his eyes back to the screen of his own laptop. However, the lines and words on the screen seemed to be merging with one another. Taeyong can’t find his cursor, either so he just decided to squint at the screen for what seemed like a good minute before the words finally start separating themselves from each other.

_Hang in there, Taeyong, you can do this, just a little—_

“Are you okay? You seem quite disoriented.” Jaehyun lifted his eyes from his screen for the first time in two hours. It was also the first time someone spoke in that period, so it startled Taeyong a little. He couldn’t believe that of all things, the one thing would disturb the focused Jaehyun from his work is a haggard Taeyong staring dumbly at his screen for a hot minute.

“I’m fine,” Taeyong assured him with a forced smile. “Sorry for worrying you.” But then, in an embarrassing turn of events, his confident façade was broken down by his own stomach grumbling. Taeyong could only look away in momentary shame.

“You really need to eat something, wait a sec,” Jaehyun didn’t laugh at him. Instead, there was some concern to his voice. He then lifted his bag to his lap and zipped it open to fish for something inside.

“Here, you can have it.” he handed Taeyong an unopened bar of Kit-Kat. “A girl gave it to me earlier but I think you need it more than I do.”

“Thanks, but is it really okay for me to take this?” Taeyong wavered but he knew his stomach couldn’t resist anyways.

“Well, your boyfriend won’t be able to see it if you eat it right now,” Jaehyun quipped back. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What? Boyfriend?” Taeyong jolted up, scarlet rushing to his ears and cheeks as Yukhei’s image was called back to his mind.

 _Oh right, he was in school on Wednesday_ , Taeyong recalled. _Damn, I knew people would talk about it._

“The Disciplinary Committee received some reports that there were rumors spreading around school about you and the young man who picked you up from the gate the other day.” Jaehyun explained. “Doyoung was going on about it.”

 _I knew it_.

“It’s just a rumor,” Taeyong brushed it off, regaining composure and lying through his teeth. “Also, that person’s just my cousin.”

“I see, then I’m glad it’s cleared up. People really—”

_Krriiiing! Brrrrr!_

“Oh, and we were just talking about him. Excuse me, I’ll just take this,” Jaehyun picked up the call. “Yes, Doyoung?”

The treasurer got up from his seat and walked over to the opposite side of the room, leaving Taeyong alone in the working desk. The latter sat there, alone with his own thoughts while the treasurer was busy talking to the Disciplinary Committee Head over the phone.

Taeyong wasn’t new to rumors but he couldn’t believe how they quickly spread like wildfire. He didn’t like to admit it but he knew that he is well-known throughout the campus, for reasons he didn’t want to know. It was a good thing that he came up with a coverup to silence the rumors right away. Needless to say, Taeyong didn’t like being the subject of gossip, whether it was true or not.

Jaehyun soon returned to the long table, snapping Taeyong out of his thoughts.

“Doyoung called me over to the Disciplinary Committee Office.” Jaehyun informed Taeyong.

“What happened?”

“A window in a second-floor classroom got broken.” The treasurer elaborated. “He wanted to discuss if we can fund the expenses for repair and replacement.”

“Oh no,” Taeyong said. “I hope it’s seen to immediately. Good luck.”

“Right,” Jaehyun closed his laptop and puts it into his backpack. “Oh, and before I forget, you wouldn’t be able to finish that if you’re hungry.” He smiled as he slides the bar of chocolate across Taeyong’s side of the table, leaving him no choice but to accept.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll see you next week.”

He waved the secretary goodbye as he exited the room.

Taeyong was left inside the council room, alone with his unfinished report and the bar of chocolate Jaehyun gave him. Deciding to take a quick break before continuing with his work, he grabbed the Kit-Kat. By looking at it, he then remembered how popular their treasurer is with the girls in the school. Even though Taeyong is also famous, it was obvious that more people were head over heels for Jaehyun. A girl practically tries her luck with a confession every other day.

 _Someone probably gave this to Jaehyun as she confessed her feelings_ , Taeyong took a bite from the chocolate. _But it was so easy for him to give this to me. He really is kind, too… No wonder many people swoon over him._

It’s not like Taeyong was bitter or jealous that their treasurer was loved by more people in their school. In fact, he’s flattered to have received such kindness from Jaehyun even though they don’t talk to each other a lot. He somehow finally understood from firsthand experience why this person is such a heartthrob around the campus.

Taeyong’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a subtle creaking on the door. Thinking it was just their treasurer who forgot something inside, he chose not to pay so much attention to it. However, the familiar deep voice that called out to him made him immediately turn around. It wasn’t Jaehyun. He knew who it was all too well.

“Hyung, there you are!” Yukhei enthusiastically greeted him like an excited puppy.

“Yukhei? W-what are you doing here?” Taeyong stammered, still flabbergasted.

“I was searching for you everywhere,” Yukhei sighed as he sits on an empty chair besides Taeyong. “Because I walk you home, remember? By the way, I’m not put under the spell so no one saw me this time, don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry, Yukhei. I’m still quite busy so you might have to wait.” Taeyong apologized.

“That’s no problem, I can wait here,” Yukhei assured him. “At least, you’re not alone, right? I won’t let those spirits bother you while you do your thing.”

“You’re so princely, you know that?” The secretary said, hiding his cheeks that were already dusted pink. “That’s also probably why people were fervently talking about you these past few days.”

“You think I’m princely?” Yukhei perked up.

“Hmph, just take this so you can shut up.” Taeyong repressed his laughter and shoved the leftover chocolate onto Yukhei’s chest.

“Oh, you’re giving me chocolate?” Yukhei simpered. “That’s so romantic of you, hyung! But sadly, I can’t really eat while I’m in this form.”

“That so? Then I’ll just finish it.” Taeyong said, quickly taking back the bar of chocolate in Yukhei’s hands. Before Yukhei knew it, there was nothing left but the wrapper.

“Woah, easy there, Taeyongie.”

The nickname caught Taeyong off-guard once again, sending him into a fit of laughter and giggles. “If you had said that sooner, I would’ve choked. God, I hate you so much.”

Despite Taeyong’s face being full of laughs and smiles at what Yukhei said, the latter’s expression fell into a serious façade. Taeyong wondered if he had said something wrong that might have set off Yukhei’s mood.

“Um, are you okay?” Taeyong bit his lip. “If it’s something I said, I’m sorry. I was just kidding. Yukhei?”

“Hyung,” Yukhei began inching closer to the older boy. His words were airy and subtle like soft whispers. Taeyong felt his breath hitch and his heart skip a beat inside his chest.

“You’re so adorable. May I kiss you?”

A cog in Taeyong’s brain suddenly loosened and everything completely falls apart. Blood and heat rushes to his cheeks and ears as the sentence repeats itself in his mind. His heartbeat was definitely racing against his ribs so violently that he thought Yukhei could hear it, too. He had completely lost his repose to the point that he was rendered completely speechless. But he knew that it wasn’t like he hated the idea of it. It didn’t even come to his mind that all this might just be an act for the “pretend lovers business” to seem more realistic. In a heated influx of emotions, and broken control, Taeyong simply gave a sheepish nod in reply.

Yukhei takes this as a signal to go on and so he does, leaning in closer and parting Taeyong’s bangs to the side of his forehead. He then planted a soft peck on the exposed area of skin. His lips were still cold, but Taeyong notices that they were significantly warmer than his hands. It felt tender against his skin.

 _He has long eyelashes_ , Taeyong trivially thinks to himself as Yukhei grazed his lips against the tip of his nose. He could feel the younger boy’s breath scuff against him in the split moment before Yukhei gently pressed his lips against Taeyong’s slightly parted mouth. It was as if he was being hypnotized, easily giving into the hazy tension, closing his eyes at last and savoring the sensation of Yukhei’s lips against his own.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered open, as if he had just woken up from a dream. It was a fleeting moment and yet, it felt so, so nice.

It was quick, and yet, every second felt like an hour to Taeyong, whose heart practically burst out of his chest. It was only after Yukhei pulled away that he finally chose to breathe, despite the kiss being soft. He put his fingers to his lips, still frozen in disbelief. He couldn’t think of anything else.

Taeyong’s gaze returned to Yukhei, who was smiling contentedly. He looked back at Taeyong so fondly, his eyes twinkling as if he were marveling at the most beautiful treasure in the world. Lost in each other’s eyes, it took them a while before one finally spoke. It was Yukhei.

“The chocolate tastes good,” he said.

“Oh god, are you serious?” Taeyong was immediately snapped back into reality. He threw his pencil case at Yukhei.

“Way to ruin the moment, doofus.” He sniggered.

“I think you should get to finishing that, hyung,” Yukhei pointed to the laptop screen.

Taeyong looked out the window. The walkway towards the back of the school gym seemed more sinister and ominous-looking the longer Taeyong looks. Rather than a pathway, it looked like some sort of haunted tunnel that led to nowhere.

 _The half-spider half-human creature might be lurking around there again_ , Taeyong thinks.

“Geez, I really got distracted and now it’s so late,” Taeyong rubbed his temples. “Thanks to a certain someone.”

“If you’re scared, I can let you hold my hand later.”

“You’ll do it regardless, anyways.”

“Yeah, right. Now go finish that. Or do you want another one to get you going?” Yukhei urges, puckering up his lips.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Taeyong complied, pushing away Yukhei’s face. “You can just save that one for next time. I have to concentrate on my work now.”

**

According to the weather forecast on the television earlier that day, the skies would be clear and sunny. There would be no signs of rain so people don’t need to bring an umbrella for the day. Taeyong had never felt so betrayed in his whole life.

Just about when he was finished with cleaning the classroom as part of the daily class monitor duty, he looked outside the window to see the downcast grey skies that burst with puffing clouds. There was no sign of strong winds nor slight breeze so there was one thing that Taeyong can confirm.

_There’s definitely gonna be a downpour_.

Taeyong cursed under his breath because of all days, he didn’t bring his umbrella to school today. Mark had borrowed it the other day because he lost his foldable umbrella the nth time this month and Taeyong was too good of a brother to know better than saying “no”. He didn’t try getting it back today just because the traitor of a weather report that morning declared with such certainty that sunny skies were to be expected.

_Okay, but maybe I can still run fast enough—_

And so, just as Taeyong had anticipated from the ominous signals coming from the sky, _it_ happened. The deafening pitter-patter of the rain against the roof of the building resounded and echoed inside the classroom, trapping the class representative inside without an umbrella.

He could only sit back to his chair and look outside the window, hoping for the rain to let up soon so that he could finally go home. It was such a stressful week, too. Assignments and group activities were piling up and the student council work load was making it a lot worse for Taeyong, considering that he is the secretary. It was quite the miracle that there was nothing to be done today for the student council. But on the other hand, school work was mercilessly hammering his patience and sanity left and right.

With his mind preoccupied with stress, he gazed outside the window, with the rain vigorously pouring outside, cancelling out any sound inside the room. Not that there would be something that would make a noise, aside from the headless janitor roaming the halls, anyways. Though, with Taeyong’s past experiences, he isn’t worried about that anymore so long as he ignores it.

Taeyong’s gaze shifted towards the students in the walkway towards the school gates. There were mostly couples sharing their umbrellas as they walked home or to the station together. He felt a certain hollowness in his chest that he couldn’t exactly explain.

_I wish that idiot was here_ , he absentmindedly thought to himself. He suddenly caught on, however. _Wait, did I just… God, what was I thinking?_

Right there and then, he couldn’t deny that even though it was just for a half second, he yearned for Yukhei’s presence. He wanted the tall boy to be there to assure him with a smile that everything would be alright because he is there. Then, just like magic, Taeyong would feel secure, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

He fished his phone out of his bag to check the time. _5:16 PM_.

It was around the time Yukhei comes to the school to pick him up. He probably didn’t know that Taeyong was trapped inside the classroom just because he forgot to get his umbrella from his little brother. Neither does Taeyong know when Yukhei will start to notice that he’s taking to long and finally decide to come find him. From his classroom windows, he couldn’t get a clear view of the school gates so he wouldn’t know if Yukhei was already there or on his way.

Pulling his mind out of a delusional trance, Taeyong decided that he could start working on the essays for their English class. So that he could at least use the situation to his advantage and do something productive. Better that than acting like a damsel in distress, waiting for the knight in shining armor to rescue him.

Taeyong eventually lost track of time as he gets engulfed in the rhythm and momentum of typing out the essay. Every word seemed to flow so easily out of his mind and into the screen right in front of him. Perhaps, what people said about the sound of the rain and helping one in focusing was somehow right. For one, it works on Taeyong. He felt so confident and invincible with his momentum, as if he could finish the assignment while he waited for the skies to clear up.

Before he knew it, he was already about to conclude it with one or two final paragraphs. He had completely forgotten about Yukhei coming over to find him and pick him up. However, just as he was about to start wrapping everything up, the sliding door opens with a loud _thwack_ , completely disrupting Taeyong’s focus.

With a disgruntled look on his face, he turns his around to see who it is. Taeyong wanted to act shocked when he saw Yukhei’s tall frame standing over by the door.

“There you are, Taeyongie! It was raining so hard outside and I was worried you might not have an umbrella and—”

“Did you bring one?” Taeyong deadpanned.

“Uh, no…” Yukhei shyly admitted. “Sorry.”

Taeyong didn’t know what to expect, anyways. But he felt his chest get lighter with an elated sensation now that Yukhei is already there with him. After gently closing the door, the tall boy then scooted over to the chair next to him.

The class representative exhaled a deep sigh. He hates how he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at this boy, no matter what he does. He put his laptop to sleep mode and placed it back into his bag. He made a mental note that he would finish it when he gets home.

“So, you’re stuck here?” Yukhei asked him. “All alone?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong said. “That’s what it looks like.”

“At least you’re not alone anymore,” Yukhei consoled him. “Everything will be alright because I’m here with you.”

Taeyong snickered at how sure Yukhei was of himself. “But it doesn’t look like the rain is letting up soon.”

True to what Taeyong said, the rain didn’t seem as if it would stop any time soon. In the worst case that he doesn’t want to consider, it seemed like the downpour was only getting heavier and heavier.

Then, _it_ suddenly happened. A blinding flash of light suddenly engulfed the room. Before the two of them could react, a deafening clap of thunder exploded in the sky, instantly making Taeyong jolt from his seat.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing Taeyong knew was that his heart was beating way too rapidly than what was considered normal and that he felt as if he was going to run out of air. His hands felt unusually cold and when he glanced at them, he noticed that they were uncontrollably shaking.

“You’re afraid of lightning and thunder?” Yukhei asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Still impeded in a shocked state, Taeyong found himself incapable of responding. Seeing how badly the older boy was shaking, Yukhei moved his chair closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. He took Taeyong’s hands into his, reassuring him, "Don’t worry, I’m here. There’s no need to be scared.”

Taeyong felt a peculiar sense of warmth swell in his chest as Yukhei takes hold of his hand. He was right, he felt that everything would be fine, as long as the younger boy was there with him. His hands eventually stabilized themselves as he fully succumbed to Yukhei’s touch. Assurance and security slowly replaced the fear that suddenly took over his mind.

“T-thank you,” Taeyong could only say.

“I’m glad I arrived just in time,” Yukhei said, rubbing circled into Taeyong’s hands. “I’ll stay with you and walk you home. That good?”

Taeyong answered with a weak nod. The taller boy then leaned in closer to plant a small kiss on his forehead. Again, in sweet assurance that everything will be alright. Taeyong thinks that Yukhei really is like a prince or a knight in shining armor. Even though he is often oblivious, he somehow always knew what to do to lift Taeyong’s spirits.

It was the first time Taeyong met someone like him. Someone who was able to see him for who he really is. Even though it had only been a short time ever since they had met, Yukhei already saw many sides to him that other people couldn’t even begin to imagine. He was the only person whom Taeyong appeared vulnerable to.

Taeyong found it somehow hard to accept that he and this person are meant to part with each other one day. Just now, when he finally finds himself getting attached to Yukhei. Right when he didn’t feel like letting go.

Though it seemed so impossible and selfish of him, Taeyong wanted to keep holding onto that hand.

**

It’s the most awaited Saturday morning in the Lee Residence, at least for Taeyong. With that, he sincerely hoped that Mark isn’t awake yet. If he were, then he would probably bombard his older brother with questions on why he was wearing the high-end Converse sneakers he had received from his previous birthday for the first time. And so, Taeyong practically tiptoed around the house, careful not to wake his nosy little brother up. He is confident that his brother would wake up in the afternoon for playing games on his Nintendo Switch up until the wee hours of the morning.

Unfortunately, just as Taeyong was reaching for the doorknob, he heard someone call out from behind him.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Mark asked, still half-asleep.

“Breakfast’s on the table,” Taeyong tried to distract him. “Go ahead and eat.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” There was no getting around Mark, after all.

“I’m going to study at a classmate’s house.” Taeyong lied nonchalantly.

“Damn, all dressed up? Hair slicked back and wearing your limited-edition Converse?” Mark looked at his big brother from head to toe, scanning his outfit. “You’re going on a date, aren’t you?”

“Who are you, Conan?” Taeyong scoffed. “Believe what you want to believe. But I’m really gonna be late for my study session so I better get going. Bye.”

Taeyong proceeded to open the door, exiting as he ignores Mark yelling from behind him, “I’m not buying it so you better tell me later how your date went!”

He fished hid phone out of his sling bag to check for the time.

 _11:06 AM_. There was still a lot of time. Taeyong decides not to rush as he takes his time walking towards the nearest train station.

**

It might have been inherent or a habit he had picked up, but Taeyong is always early to most events. To school, to meetings, or to outings with his friends. It’s most likely that he picked that up ever since he had been first elected class president, as it’s a role that came with a lot of tasks and responsibilities. However, today, he came to the town center not as the ever-so-punctual class representative of section 3-A, but as himself—Yukhei’s early bird boyfriend.

He sat patiently on the bench near the marble fountain and murals, just as they had planned. Taeyong checks his phone for the time once again, _11:34 AM_.

 _Okay_ , he admitted. _I might have been too early. But it’s fine, I’m used to waiting_.

Despite preferring to stay away from crowds, Taeyong likes the town center. It’s one of those places that are filled with too many to be swarmed by lost spirits. So, when he stays there, it somehow feels like an escape.

Since he has so much more free time waiting for Yukhei, Taeyong decided to open the recently installed rhythm game on his phone—Hypnosis Microphone A.R.B. It’s a game that Yuta had recommended, since it’s currently popular in his country. Of course, Taeyong installs it because at this point, it’s already no question how much he loves rhythm games. After all, he appreciates the quality music and he’s proud of the fact that he can easily stay on beat no matter how difficult the mode is.

There is no Korean version yet, so Taeyong couldn’t understand the plot of the game but it didn’t keep him from trying, anyways. He likes the songs, especially Champagne Gold, because it’s a song that seemed to be oozing with charisma. Yuta explained to him that the song is about a man who wanted to protect his weak self so he built a false, charismatic persona to overcome his fears and appear reliable to the person he loves. Obviously, Taeyong didn’t know that at first because he only liked the song for its funky and catchy beat. However, he loved the song even more upon hearing the story behind it.

It was somehow like him. In order to overcome his strange condition, Taeyong takes on tasking roles that distracts him from the daily horrors that he is exposed to. In the process, he finds himself building on a false persona who is reliable and trustworthy, despite himself not being able to afford the luxury of depending on others because of his condition. However, everything did change when he met Yukhei. For the first time, there was someone who unearthed what lies beyond the composed, leader persona.

Taeyong feels the song on a whole other level when he plays it on A.R.B. It’s as if his fingers were moving on their own. But just as he was about to make the full combo, a hand firmly grips his shoulder. A cold and familiar one.

He watches helplessly as he misses the final notes and scratches of the song. Taeyong looks up to see who it is, and he finds that it’s exactly whom he expected to ruin his full combo of Champagne Gold.

“Yukhei, you,” Taeyong simply groaned. He couldn’t form any more words from his mouth as he just stares at Yukhei in disbelief.

“How long have you been waiting, hyung?” Yukhei beamed, as if he couldn’t read the mood properly.

Despite being annoyed, Taeyong couldn’t deny how good Yukhei looks with his hair slicked back and parted. His deep brown eyes were twinkling with pure joy that Taeyong felt bad for being irritated in the slightest. Indeed, he could never deny how good-looking Yukhei is. And kindhearted despite being oblivious. It had made Taeyong wonder why he never had a lover back when he still had the chance.

 _Oh god, his smile is as bright as the sun_ , Taeyong thought to himself. _How the heck can I stay mad at that? Well, I can always try for a full combo later._

“Not long,” Taeyong deadpanned, giving into Yukhei’s charms and putting his phone back into his bag. “Plus, I’m actually used to being punctual.”

“Oh, good!” Yukhei exclaimed, taking the older boy’s hand into his. “Then, shall we? I bet you’re already hungry.”

“Yeah, I’ve been starving,” Taeyong stood up, mustering up as much courage as he can gather from his inner strength. “Oh, and Yukhei?”

“Yes?” The taller boy stopped in his tracks.

“Y-you look nice today,” He forced out, trying his best to maintain eye contact with Yukhei all the while. “I mean, you look good the other days. No wonder those girls swarmed around you at school. It’s just that, you’re… really attractive.”

 _Nice one, Taeyong, you stupid nutjob._ He thought, wanting to be swallowed up by the ground as soon as possible. It was probably the first time he complimented Yukhei aside from the times he calls him funny. But somehow, it felt right. This was a date, after all. Taeyong just didn’t know that it would be _this_ embarrassing in reality. In dramas, it would look sweet but he just thinks he did so terribly that he couldn’t even maintain eye contact with his boyfriend.

It felt like an hour without Yukhei speaking, only gaping at him—basically, longer than Taeyong could handle. So, he felt compelled to speak again,

“Please just forget I said something.” He stared at the ground for it was the only place he could safely look at, without feeling more embarrassed than he is right now. Then, he felt Yukhei’s hands cup around his face while blood rushed up to his cheeks and ears.

“You’re so, so cute,” Yukhei gritted his teeth between words. “Sometimes, I just want to eat you right up.”

Of course, for Taeyong who is easily flustered by the wonder of a man Wong Yukhei, that’s all it would take to completely render him speechless and ridiculously red. Yukhei, knowing this by now, snapped him out of it by saying in a half-joking manner, “Let’s go already, before I eat you.”

“You can’t just make jokes like that in public,” Taeyong finally scolded him after regaining his composure bit by bit.

“It isn’t a joke that you’re so adorable, though,” Yukhei nonchalantly retorted.

“You’re such a smooth talker, aren’t you? And you told me back then that you weren’t good with words,” Taeyong just sighed, finally admitting to his defeat. No matter what he does, he just accepts the fact that Yukhei is a lot better at making sweet talk than he is. But what Taeyong finds difficult is yielding to the fact that he doesn’t hate the way Yukhei smothers him with affection.

**

Contrary to Taeyong’s impression, the barbecue place Yukhei was talking about wasn’t as big as he thought it would be. It was rather small compared to the other restaurants in the town center. There were only six tables that were installed with grills. Nevertheless, the limited area that the restaurant occupied made the place seem very homey and cozy.

Meanwhile, plates of frozen and marinated chicken, pork, and beef lined the shelves at the side of the walls. At the end of each row, there are baskets filled with lettuce. A mere look at those dishes was enough to get anyone’s mouth drooling, Taeyong was sure. However, he found the appearance somehow intimidating. He could feel that eating here would empty his wallet.

“How much do we pay for each plate?” Taeyong asked while checking his wallet for money.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Yukhei said. “They have unlimited orders at a fixed price. Right, and you don’t have to pay for it, too.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s gonna be my treat.”

“No, it’s not,” Taeyong corrected him. “I know that’s your brother’s money so I’m not letting you use his wallet just to try impress me.”

“Well, are you?” Yukhei tried to ask suavely.

“No,” came Taeyong’s immediate answer. He decided that he was having none of it this time. And though it was a hard for him, he says, anyways, “You know what, I’ll just pay for it. You sit there while I go to the counter.”

“What? No, I’ll do it.” Yukhei argued. “It’s okay, he told me.”

“Well, it’s not okay with me,” Taeyong rebuffed. “You two have done so much for me, for this thing to work. So, whether you like it or not, I’m paying for us both.”

Before Yukhei could open his mouth to protest, Taeyong did the ballsiest thing he believes he has ever done in his life so far. He yanked Yukhei’s jacket, pulling him closer, to plant a soft peck on his cheek, expecting the taller boy to stand there in shock for a while before he realizes what just happened. Heck, even Taeyong doesn’t want it to sink in because he knows he’s going to regret it.

But for some reason, he doesn’t. It actually felt nice getting back at Yukhei and giving him a taste of his own medicine for once. Taeyong laughs to himself as he gets a glimpse of the taller boy’s flabbergasted expression before he hurriedly went off to the cashier. It was priceless.

“Unlimited barbecue package for two, please,” he told the cashier. “Thank you.”

The cashier simply nods and tells Taeyong the overall price, which was, honestly, a lot cheaper than what he had expected. Right after handing over the amount, the cashier then tells him that he can already proceed to taking plates.

While walking towards their table with a tray filled with plates of meat and lettuce and a pitcher of water, Taeyong couldn’t help being amused at how he was greeted by Yukhei’s pouting face.

 _Alright, that actually looks cute_.

“I can’t believe you did me like that,” Yukhei looked at Taeyong with a betrayed expression on his face.

“Serves you right,” Taeyong sniggered, placing the tray down the table. “It’s revenge for flustering me all the time.”

“But you know, you should take initiative more.” Yukhei suggested. “Betrayal aside, it actually feels nice being kissed by you.”

“Ah, there you go again,” Taeyong whined. “Just when I thought I finally turned the tables. Whatever, just turn the stove on.”

“Right, right,” Yukhei said, then murmured something barely audible. “Thanks, by the way, Taeyongie.”

“Heh, you finally said it.” He flashed a contented grin as he aligns the strips of meat onto the grill. “I’ll be the one cooking, just saying. Kun told me you couldn’t even make tea even if your life depended on it so there’s no way I’m trusting you with this.”

“Ow, harsh.” Yukhei pouted but he doesn’t protest, anyways, somehow admitting the fact that he doesn’t cook well.

Meanwhile, Taeyong is just grateful that Yukhei didn’t manage to blow the stove up as he was turning it on. He watched as the pieces of meat get cooked with their own fat. Every other minute, he used a tong to check if the downside is already cooked so that it can be turned over already.

On the opposite side of the table, Yukhei simply watches as Taeyong cooks the barbecue with such meticulosity. Like a child attentively observing his mother cook dinner, he doesn’t say a single word and just watches in amazement. So, Taeyong decides to break the ice somehow just to fill the awkward silence.

“I’ve always wondered,” he started, flipping over the pork strips. “Do you actually get hungry in that state?”

“Huh? Oh, right,” Yukhei was snapped back into reality. “Hm, now that I think about it… Not really? I can go on days without food but I still like the feeling of eating. It takes me back, you know? Especially when I eat here.”

“You must have a lot of fond memories here,” Taeyong speculated.

“That’s true,” Yukhei agreed. “My friends and I used to go here when we celebrate birthdays, achievements, or when we have enough money. Makes me wonder if they still frequent this place until now.”

Even though he couldn’t look at Yukhei, Taeyong sensed a melancholic tone in the younger boy’s voice. Judging from the way he spoke, he seemed as though he was on the verge of tears. Feeling a pang of guilt pierce his chest, Taeyong says right away, “I’m sorry if I brought it up.”

“It’s not your fault,” replied Yukhei. “It’s just that it’s been a while ever since I went here. It just brought back so much memories of those days.”

Taeyong couldn’t find the words of comfort to console him. That was when it fully hit him that he doesn’t know a lot about Yukhei. That they just met a week ago and there were still so many things that he doesn’t know about his boyfriend. It suddenly made him think how he can fall in love with a person he barely knows. But one thing was clear from all this. For some reason he couldn’t explain himself, Taeyong dislikes it when the radiant boy was downcast. It had always been like that ever since the first time they met.

Taeyong placed all of the meat he just cooked onto Yukhei’s plate. “I’ll cook a lot for you so you won’t be so sad anymore, okay? I knew you wanted to enjoy this day so I’m not letting you ruin it for yourself.”

“Thank you,” In the brief eye contact they had, Taeyong saw that Yukhei was finally smiling. It was different from the confident ones he wore on his face before. It seemed more genuine. “But you should eat something, too.”

“Later,” Taeyong insisted. “I want to make sure you eat well first.”

“I won’t be able to eat well if you don’t eat something so, here.” With his chopsticks, Yukhei held up a strip of grilled chicken and held it out to the older boy. “Say ‘ah’, Taeyongie.”

“Oh my god,” Taeyong cringed but then started snickering. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Oh, come on.” Yukhei pouted again.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Taeyong opened his mouth, anyways.

It proceeded like that for the rest of the afternoon they were in the restaurant. Taeyong would grill the strips of meat while Yukhei gets up whenever he runs out of meat to cook. It went as such until both of them claimed that they were already full. Even though Taeyong ate much less than Yukhei did, he already felt content from watching the younger boy eat his fill so happily.

 _He must have wanted to do this for a long time now_ , Taeyong thinks, finally leaning comfortably onto the chair. _I’m glad he’s finally smiling, too_.

“There’s no way you’re already full.” Yukhei said.

“I am,” Taeyong argued. “You just ate way too much.”

“Did you not like it?”

“No, it’s not that. I just…” Taeyong trailed off. Could he even admit that the mere sight of Yukhei eating to his heart’s content was already enough for him? It seemed like something out of a romance webcomic but it wasn’t Taeyong’s fault that those things could actually be applied to real life, after all.

“I have a small appetite.” Taeyong continued. It wasn’t like he was lying, either. Ever since he was a child, he just didn’t feel like eating so much despite his relatives commenting about how lanky he is. But what he didn’t admit was that, he already felt satisfied from watching Yukhei eat. He felt that Yukhei, being the spontaneous force that he is, wouldn’t be able to control himself and straight out kiss him right there in front many people.

“At least let me get you ice cream.”

“With your brother’s money?” Taeyong jabbed.

“Jeez, stop calling it that!”

“Kidding,” Taeyong giggled at Yukhei’s whiny expression. “If it’s ice cream, then it might be okay.”

“Finally,” Yukhei sighed.

The cashier and usher politely thanked the two and said that they hoped that they would come there again. However, as they were about to step out of the establishment, Yukhei immediately stopped in his tracks. Taeyong peeks out from behind him to see what could have caused the taller boy to pause all of a sudden.

“Yukhei?” A tall blond boy with a disheveled bowl cut gasped. “Am I seeing things?”

Judging from the thunderstruck look on Yukhei’s face, Taeyong presumed that he knew this boy back when he was still alive. There was also something peculiar about Yukhei’s expression that told Taeyong something else. He just knew that whoever this boy was, he was probably someone very close to Yukhei.

However, it was wrong. Someone who knew Yukhei, aside from his brother, saw him. Appearing alive and well. As if he didn’t die at all. He wouldn’t understand.

 _This shouldn’t happen, Yukhei’s already…_ Taeyong tried to take a hint whether the taller boy was about to say something to save himself from the situation. Noticing that he was completely frozen in place and seemingly incapable of saying something, Taeyong decides to step in.

“Sorry, do you need something with my boyfriend?” He confidently said while clinging to Yukhei’s arm. The taller boy seemed to have snapped out of the daze as he felt how tightly Taeyong attached himself to him.

“B-boyfriend?” The stranger stammered, his attention shifted to Taeyong. “Oh no, I’m really sorry for bothering you. It’s just that he really resembled someone I knew.”

There was a mix of a pained and disappointed look on the boy’s face as he apologized. It made Taeyong feel bad for this person, whoever he was in Yukhei’s life. He then felt surer of his impression that the two were probably close back then.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine but it couldn’t be him. Right, babe?” Taeyong wore his most congenial smile to assure the stranger. He glanced up to meet Yukhei’s eyes, only to be met with a reluctant nod. But it will do. “See? It’s probably just a coincidence.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” came the boy’s reply. “It can’t be… That person’s already gone, after all.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Taeyong wasn’t acting anymore when he said this. He genuinely sympathized with the boy. Like, how terrible would it be to have gotten over someone’s death, only to see their ghost? He couldn’t even fathom how painful it would have felt. Though he wanted to console the boy, Taeyong was aware that his priority was to get out of the sitch. “But we’re really in a hurry, so please excuse us.”

“Oh, right. Sorry for bothering you again,” the boy moved out of the way, letting Taeyong and Yukhei pass.

As the two of them walk away farther from the restaurant, Taeyong could still feel the boy’s eyes following them. On the other hand, Yukhei still seemed very much disoriented, as the distressed look on his face still remained. He refused to speak, as if he was the one who saw a ghost.

It was the first time that Taeyong saw Yukhei behave like this. He was always full of energy and yet, when he saw that boy, it was as if the life had ebbed from him once again.

 _It must’ve been very devastating for him_.

He couldn’t stand seeing Yukhei like this.

“You’re going to tell me, aren’t you?” Taeyong tried breaking the ice.

No response.

“Yukhei,” he called out in a stern voice. “Talk to me, please.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Yukhei finally snapped out of the trance and speaks, his voice strained. He takes out his arm from Taeyong’s grip. “It’s unfair to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I kept a lot of things from you,” Yukhei admitted. “And it’s about time you knew.”

“Knew what?” Taeyong tilted his head. It was true, there are a lot of things that Taeyong didn’t know about Yukhei. They had been dating ever since the day they met and yet, the older boy still doesn’t have the slightest idea on what kind of life Yukhei led and why he died. There was really no other reason for Taeyong to help him aside from the fact that he just can’t help people in need. Or maybe, there was something more, he can’t say for sure what. However, Taeyong didn’t want to ask Yukhei, afraid that it wouldn’t do the dead any good to recall memories of their lives.

But in the end, Taeyong still wanted to know.

“What really happened to me and why I’m here.”

Taeyong thought that they could make everything work without knowing anything at all. Without peering deep into Yukhei’s story.

Maybe they couldn’t, after all.

**

Yukhei insisted on telling Taeyong everything in a completely different place. Even though he didn’t specify where, Taeyong jumped to the back of his motorbike without any hesitation. It had been something that he was dying to ask ever since day one and now, Yukhei is about to tell him possibly all the answers to the questions he kept asking himself.

They stopped at a cliff at the side of a rarely frequented road, according to Yukhei. Even though he claims that not so many people come to the place, Taeyong noticed that the railings by the cliffside were newly painted, as if it was installed there only recently. Trees framed the clearing where Yukhei parked his bike.

In the small clearing overlooking the woods underneath them, the sky was a canvas of sun kissed blue hues. The afternoon was soon creeping to the embrace of the night sky, with the moon slowly rising over the horizon. There was no other noise except for the gentle whispers of the wind against their ears, while both waited for the other to speak. Until Taeyong decides to break the uncomfortable silence that wrapped them both.

“Why did you take me here?” He finally asks.

“This place,” Yukhei swallows. “Is where I last saw of the world before I died.”

A jolt of pain suddenly struck Taeyong’s heart when Yukhei said it. He looked over the steep cliff and then, it dawned on him. The horrible fate Yukhei met in this cliffside. Imagining how it happened only made it worse for Taeyong as he fought back the tears that began pricking at his eyes.

_Yukhei was so young and yet, he…_

Taeyong was about to choke on the tears he had been holding back that he could only mutter a single word. “Why?”

“You know how they say ‘people do stupid things in the name of love’?” Yukhei solemnly said. “They were right about that. I was stupidly in love with someone. That person we saw in the town center, his name is Jungwoo. He was my best friend and at the same time…”

There was a pause, as if Yukhei was having a hard time getting it out of there, admitting it. Yet, his eyes told Taeyong everything he needed to know. It all made sense.

“Someone you fell in love with?” Taeyong assumed.

Yukhei doesn’t deny it. He just sighed and nodded. “Up until now, I couldn’t say it, huh? It was like that up until the very end. That person’s very kind and sweet and it wasn’t hard to fall in love with him, really. But I still wasn’t able to tell him. That’s why I died with the regret of not being able to get together with someone I really cherished.”

It finally made sense to Taeyong why Yukhei’s last regret was not being able to date someone. He couldn’t confess his feelings to the person he loved back then. However, he still doesn’t seem to get the whole picture.

“You didn’t try telling him?”

“Of course, I did,” Yukhei retorted. “I was actually planning to. You see, one day, he got into trouble with a delinquent band at school. In order to settle a score, they decided to get him play a game of chicken. Here in this spot. I guess you know what happens next, don’t you?”

“You did it for him,” Taeyong answers. “You, really…”

Taeyong wondered why Yukhei didn’t manifest a physical form and confessed to Jungwoo. However, it also struck him how difficult it would be for a grieving person to take everything in. He wouldn’t be able to mourn Yukhei’s death properly if that was the case. It was much easier to do it with a stranger with no attachments to you and wing everything else. That was why Yukhei chose him. It was the most reasonable decision.

“Jungwoo was really against it. I was risking my life for him, after all.” Yukhei continued. “Then I swore that after that challenge, I would finally confess to him once and for all. But I guess it just wasn’t meant to happen. One of the people who challenged him tweaked the brakes so they wouldn’t work. Then, long story short, here I am. In the end, I’m just glad that I managed to protect him and, in a way, I did show that I loved him. Better my life than his, right? I don’t think I’d be able to stand watching him die in front of my eyes.”

At that point, Taeyong has completely lost control of the tears that kept flowing from his eyes. He was so hurt at the thought that Yukhei gave his life to the person he loved. It was not like he was jealous, only angry that a person so young was robbed of his future just because he did something in the name of stupid, teenage love.

“Don’t say that ever again,” Taeyong threw a weak punch at Yukhei’s chest as he was helplessly sniffling. “Y-you idiot, your life wasn’t less important than others’. You should’ve just confessed. You were so, so young… God, I hate you. You didn’t even think about how he would feel. If he… If he felt the same way… You’re so oblivious!”

“I knew I hurt him,” Yukhei admitted. “That’s why I can’t bear seeing him like that anymore.”

Taeyong only continued sniveling and sobbing.

“Please don’t cry for me—” He lifts his hand to pat Taeyong’s head but was brushed off.

“Shut up! Don’t tell me what to do, you stupid…” Taeyong cried. “You could’ve been with him right now if you just confessed sooner. Or told the police, I don’t know!”

“But then I wouldn’t have met you.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as his world suddenly stops. A spear somehow found itself pierced to his heart, causing it to feel like as if it had stopped. It was the thing he least expected Yukhei to say in response to him. The taller boy then cups Taeyong’s face into his hands, their eyes finally meeting ever since they came to the cliffside. Taeyong’s eyes and cheeks glistened with the tears that didn’t seem to stop flooding his face as he looked right back at Yukhei, still incapable of speech.

“You made everything right,” Yukhei told him. “Even though you didn’t know me personally, you were so kind. You went so far for me despite the fact that I’m a stranger to you.”

Taeyong wanted to be angry at Yukhei. Because, all this time, he was in love with someone else and he was only projecting it onto Taeyong. They were doing the things he wanted to do with the person he truly loved. He doesn’t want to know why it upsets him so much—the notion that none of this was real. If only Yukhei confessed sooner to Jungwoo, none of this would have happened. They would be the ones going out on dates and Taeyong and Yukhei would have never met at all. He wouldn’t have to be hurting like this.

Then, Yukhei said something that triggers the explosion of a thousand suns in Taeyong’s mind.

“You made me fall in love with you right from the start.”

Taeyong was, again, at an absolute loss of words, as he only stares back at Yukhei in disbelief.

“I never thought I’d fall for someone again,” Yukhei confessed. “That I wouldn’t be able to move on from Jungwoo. But when I met you that day, a miracle happened. I never thought you’d really help me without anything in return but here you are. I’m very lucky that I met the kindest person in the world. Of course, I’d be in love.”

Taeyong felt his tears surging back again and yet, it wasn’t because he was sad. Instead, he was very much relieved and ecstatic that he couldn’t find any words to say right back. A warm and fuzzy feeling swelled in Taeyong’s chest. He savored every word that came out of Yukhei’s mouth, replaying them in his mind over and over.

“I had this feeling that I wanted to protect you from everything, because you’re so kind, sweet, and adorable. It wasn’t my fault that I helplessly fell for you.”

Everything seemed so unreal that Taeyong felt that it was all a nice dream. However, the coldness of Yukhei’s hands was unmistakably real, as they wiped the tears off Taeyong’s cheeks. He raised his hand to intertwine it with Yukhei’s, leaning into the touch of the taller boy. It was cold but it made Taeyong feel a peculiar warmth that seemed to take over his senses.

_Could this be what they call love?_

That was when he realized that time wasn’t very important to determine whether a person is in love or not. It was about the intensity of someone’s feelings. If a person is in love with someone who they felt like they’ve known for a lifetime even if it was just for a week or so, then by all means, it should also be considered true love, too.

At last, Taeyong has found it. He has finally pieced everything together.

“Everything you said,” Taeyong finally spoke. “Did you really mean it?”

“Every single word of it.” Yukhei smiled fondly at him.

“I’m so glad. Perhaps, I finally found the answer to the thing that’s been on my mind ever since we met. I guess I’m actually capable of falling in love. No wonder it all felt so real.”

 _Real_.

He sighed into the cold touch of Yukhei’s hand. While it was comforting, it also reminded him of the fact that everything was only temporary. There was no longer any trace of human warmth in the boy’s body. He is a spirit, a ghost that was once human. There, because he needed Taeyong’s help to finally pass onto the afterlife.

“But you’re so cruel,” Taeyong started sobbing once again. “Just when I thought I finally found someone who understand. When someone finally saw right through the composed façade I wear at school… We would have to part soon, after I realize I’m in love with you, too. You’ll go, won’t you? When this is all over? You’ll leave me alone. That’s why you’re here.”

Yukhei couldn’t speak as he looked at how obviously hurt Taeyong was. The latter was doing his best to sport a fake smile but the tears in his eyes were saying something else. Instead of trying to explain, he pulled the older boy into a tight embrace, as if he didn’t intend to let go.

“I really fell for you,” Yukhei caressed Taeyong’s hair. “Not just because I had to. That was real. I didn’t want to hurt you. I just loved you so much even if we were only together for such a short time. Being with you fills me with so much joy and contentment, you can’t even imagine.”

“If I only knew that it would hurt this much,” Taeyong sniffled into Yukhei’s shirt. “I wish I hadn’t fallen for you at all. But I think that would be worse. God, Yukhei, I hate you so much. You’re so, so mean.”

“Sorry,” tears began to pool around Yukhei’s eyes as well. “If it was up to me, I wish I had met you sooner.”

“You would still be in love with your best friend,” Taeyong mumbled. “It wouldn’t work.”

“Well, that’s fair,” Yukhei admitted. “Hm, but do you believe in destiny?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I believe that even though I wasn’t meant to confess to my best friend, the two of us were fated to meet.” Yukhei said, twirling Taeyong’s hair around his fingers. “What about you, do you believe in it, as well?”

“Maybe, but if it exists, this ‘destiny’ thing is so twisted. It made me fall in love with you so that you could leave me alone.” Taeyong’s grip on Yukhei’s shirt tightened.

“But it might not be so bad,” Yukhei considered. “You know, if I’m reborn in a better life, I believe that destiny will bring us together again. If it doesn’t, I’m sure I’ll do whatever I can to find you.”

“You’re hoping for a miracle,” Taeyong muttered.

“It already happened when I met you in this life,” Yukhei assured him. “In the next one, I’m sure it will happen again. Even if the odds are against us, I know we’ll find each other even if we were born in opposite sides of the world. Then, we’ll fall in love again. I’ll court you for real, give you flowers every day, we’ll go on real dates, I’ll meet your brother, then I’ll also spend the rest of my life with you. So technically, I won’t be really leaving you alone, right?”

“Y-you promise?” Taeyong looked up to meet his eyes, a glint of hope shining in his eyes. It seemed so farfetched, impossible, and too idealistic but with Yukhei saying it, he couldn’t help starting believe. A blossom of hope seeded in his heart.

“Yeah, I promise.” He wiped tears off the older boy’s cheeks. “So don’t cry anymore, okay? You’re still beautiful even when you’re crying but I’ll prefer your smile and laughter a million times.”

“Ugh, you’re so good at this sweet talk thing,” Taeyong pulled away as small laughter escapes from his lips.

“I also love how easily I can make you laugh. Every time you do, it sounds like bells ringing in my ears. It’s another thing I like about you.” Yukhei professes.

“Creep,” Taeyong jokingly spat.

“Aw, you love me anyways,” Yukhei smugly grinned.

“Unfortunately, you’re right.” Taeyong conceded. “So you better hold on to your promise, got it? Then I won’t be mad at you anymore.”

“Of course,” Yukhei affirmed, holding out his pinky.

Taeyong intertwined their fingers together. “I’ll do my best to find you, too. I don’t know how I will, but it’s not gonna keep me from trying. Just so I can come kick your ass and call you an idiot for doing this to me.”

“Right, I deserve it,” Yukhei chortled.

“Then, does that mean this is the last time we see each other? Since you’ll be passing over to the afterlife soon…” Taeyong was suddenly reeled back into the reality of the current lifetime.

“Well, I’d want to leave before I hurt you more,” Yukhei reasoned. “If I prolong my stay, it might become more painful for you.”

“You already did, but you’re right,” Taeyong corrected him. “But what about your brother?”

“He’s long prepared for this time to come so that he could finally grieve properly.”

“Have you already told Kun that you love him?”

“Later, when I come home.” Yukhei promises. “Before I go.”

“Aw, how far you’ve come.”

“Oh, please.”

The warm feeling of contentment coiled around Taeyong’s heart as he heard this. He then wondered when was the last time he told Mark that he loves him. The latter might cringe at the thought of it, but there were things that had to be said before it would be too late. Yukhei was lucky that he could still tell his brother that even after he had passed away.

There were also things that had to be done before it was too late. For Taeyong in this moment, he thought of the one thing he wanted to do before he sees Yukhei again in the next, better lifetime, should destiny be kind to them that time. With that, he once again musters up what courage he could gather from his willpower. This time, it was much easier.

“Yukhei, one last thing before we go,” he finally said. Taeyong pulled on the collar of the taller boy’s jacket and reeled him into a kiss. Unlike the last time, this was much longer than a couple of seconds while at the same time, filled with more certainty. No one was doubting his feelings anymore. It was something that both of them were sure of, as they gave into the warmth of each other’s lips. The older boy whimpered into the kiss, as if he didn’t want it to end. However, such is the fate of all good things.

And so, Taeyong pulled away before it started to make him cry again. Yukhei looked back at him with his large, beady eyes, still awestruck from the older boy taking initiative again.

“Thank you for everything, Yukhei,” Taeyong told him with a wanton smile on his face. “For showing that something good can come out of something so cursed and teaching me how it means to be in love with someone. Even if it was just for a short time, I was honestly so happy.”

“I swear, I’ll make you happier next time we meet,” he pressed a kiss onto Taeyong’s forehead. “I won’t let you shed a single tear on my watch. I’ll make sure you live your life with the happiest memories.”

“I’ll wait for it,” the last drop of tear trickled down Taeyong’s cheek as Yukhei’s promises echo into his ears.

 _It’s not goodbye_ , Taeyong thought to himself consolingly. _I’m sure we’ll meet again_.

The ride home was silent, for they both said everything that needed to be said back at the cliffside. The place where Yukhei met his doom and found his salvation at last. They have prepared for the inevitable, even though it was in such hasty manner. But Yukhei was right. It might be better if he were to leave sooner, rather than staying only to give Taeyong a false, lonely sense of hope.

In Yukhei’s place, the promise of a miracle was planted. That destiny would be so kind to them in the next life, so that they could defy all the odds and find each other in a better opportunity. It seemed like such a stretch but maybe, just perhaps, Taeyong felt that it was enough for now. It wouldn’t hurt to hope for a miracle to happen again.

**

The breeze blows ever so gently, sweeping across the dancing stalks of grass that bowed to its whims. The sun was about to bury itself into the horizon, as the afternoon ripens into dusk. Just like how it looked like the day Taeyong started falling in love with the person he can only hold onto for so long.

Even though it’s a place of bittersweet partings where most people see off their departed loved ones, it has always been the place that Taeyong hated the most. For there were always swarms of wandering spirits in graveyards.

However, he was willing to look past all that as he wanders deeper into the cemetery, in search for a particular person’s name—Wong Yukhei. As ‘thanks’ for all the help, Kun gave him the address of the place where he could see Yukhei, only if he wanted to.

Despite how prepared he was for their farewell, Taeyong couldn’t fight back the feeling of wanting to see Yukhei again, one way or another. He knew he wouldn’t really be greeted by the younger boy’s smiling face and radiant visage. For that he was glad and at peace, knowing that Yukhei has finally passed onto the afterlife, where he would be happier. But at the same time, loneliness lingers in Taeyong’s heart at the thought of it. Because even if they swore to meet in the next life, he knew it would take so long. At least, somehow, he wanted to come visit Yukhei again.

At last, after walking past throngs of lost souls, Taeyong finally finds the place where Yukhei rests. Catching his breath, he breathes a sigh of relief and crouched next to the grave where Yukhei’s name was deeply embossed into the stone.

“So this is where you are,” Taeyong huffed. “I know we already said ‘goodbye’ but I guess I can’t help missing you, after all.”

Only the sorrowful whistling of the wind answered.

“This would be my first time visiting you for real, won’t it?” Taeyong said. “Of course, I prepared a gift for you.”

He delicately placed a small bouquet of forget-me-nots and sunflowers on the cold, hard stone.

“You remember how you said you’ll give me flowers every day?” Taeyong asked. “While you can’t bring me flowers yet, I’ll be the one giving them to you. Sounds good? I know it does, so you better fulfill your promise, got it?”

Taeyong plucked out two forget-me-nots from the bouquet.

“You also promised that we would spend the rest of our days together,” he tied the stem of each flower to form a knot that resembled a ring. He inserted one into his left ring finger and placed the other one beside the bouquet. “I know it’s really silly but here you go.”

The deafening silence, save for the whistling wind offered nothing but a sad response. It wasn’t long before it eventually got to Taeyong.

“I didn’t intend to stay for so long,” Taeyong got up. “I just wanted to see you again somehow, Yukhei.”

He planted a kiss into his palm, then proceeded to caress the head of the tombstone.

“Until the next time we meet, my sweet prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic on this acc :">  
> Also I know this might be quite a weird AU but i just wanted to get it off my mind (also it was so fun writing tsundere shoujo manga protagonist taeyong)  
> We can talk on my twitter @partyboysehun :)))


End file.
